At present, oscillating fans are widely applied to people's lives. Please refer to FIG. 1, the main structure of an oscillating and air blowing mechanism for an existing oscillating fan comprises a drive motor X1, blades X2, a reduction gear X3, planetary gears X4, and an oscillating supporting part X5. The blades X2 are arranged at the end portion of one end of a motor shaft of the drive motor X1 in a sleeving mode. The reduction gear X3 is fixedly arranged at the end portion of the other end of the motor shaft of the drive motor X1 in a sleeving mode and coaxially connected with one planetary pinion X41 of the planetary gears X4 through a drive shaft coaxial with the axis of the motor shaft of the drive motor X1. The oscillating supporting part X5 comprises a sphere X1 for supporting the drive motor X1 and a ball socket X52 for supporting the sphere X51 arranged in the ball socket X52, and the top end of the sphere X51 is fixedly connected with the bottom face of the drive motor X1 through a supporting column a perpendicular to the motor shaft of the drive motor X1 so as to support the drive motor X1, balance twisting force in the drive motor X1 produced by the planetary gears X4 and enhance the oscillating stability of the blades X2. However, the oscillating and air blowing mechanism of the existing oscillating fan has the following shortcomings:    (1) The oscillating supporting part X5 is perpendicular to the motor shaft of the drive motor X1, and the installation space required by the oscillating supporting part must be considered in addition when the oscillating and air blowing mechanism is needed to be installed in a fan casing, so that the whole oscillating and air blowing mechanism is large in required installation space and inconvenient to install. Meanwhile, the whole oscillating fan is large in size and inconvenient to transport.    (2) The oscillating supporting part X5 is perpendicular to the motor shaft of the drive motor X1, so that the motion amplitude of the drive motor X1 in the direction of the supporting column of the oscillating supporting part X5 is limited, the oscillating amplitude of the blades is limited, and the oscillating and air blowing range of the blades is reduced.    (3) Due to the fact that the air blowing and oscillating motion of the fan is driven by the drive motor X1, the load of the drive motor X1 is large. Meanwhile, the driving force of the drive motor X1 is directly transmitted to the planetary gears X4 through a reduction gear X3, and the stability of the driving force transmitted to the planetary gears X4 by the drive motor and the rotating speed cannot be ensured. When the rotating speed of the drive motor X1 is suddenly increased, the rotating speed of the planetary gears X4 is increased accordingly, so that the oscillation of the fan is unstable, and it is unfavorable for the oscillating work of the fan.